


Mr. Potter Changes Everything

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Help, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: One-shot about Harry changing the wizarding world by storm. I wrote this while I was sick in bed and unable to work on other books.





	Mr. Potter Changes Everything

Ever since the war ended and everyone had gone their separate ways things were getting better. Harry Potter had gone missing right after the battle though and now the Ministry was all a fuss about something new that was being implemented that could save the wizarding world from another Voldemort incident. All Family heads were being called into a meeting in a huge classroom setting. Whether they were Muggleborn, Half-Bloods, or Pureblood families it didn’t matter all were required to come. 

 

There were many who just wanted to come as they had been given a prior notice of what this was about. They were all given a paper to sign. They were to wait for instructions before signing though but all were to find the seat with their family name on it and wait. There were several empty seats though. Potter. Black. Lupin. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Gaunt. Riddle. Snape. Prince. Moody. Dumbledore. All empty seats. 

 

Once everyone was seated they only had to wait a moment before the door opened with a slam and in waltzed a toddler. Followed by a slightly older child. The younger of the two spotted Lucius Malfoy and went straight to him. The older looked terrified and tried to make a grab to stop the youngest. The toddler climbed into Lucius’ lap as he eyed the child. It had blonde hair and green eyes.

 

Not a moment later a man skidded into the room eyes wide with fear. “Has anyone seen two young boys…?” His long hair was wild and coming loose from its once pleated form. His eyes landed on the eldest and he then searched for the youngest and nearly collapsed in relief. “Thank Merlin…” He then steadied himself and wrapped the elder into his arms. “Don’t EVER run off like that again. Do you hear me Sirius? Salazar? Don’t scare me like that. I thought someone had taken you two.”

 

The two boys looked at him but only the oldest answered. “Sorry Mama. Sal just started running off and I chased after him. Didn’t mean to scare you.” The adult sighed and looked at his youngest who had decided to turn his attention back to Lucius. Lucius however didn’t seem to care that there was a child in his lap. He was just too intrigued by the fact that the child looked like Draco as a toddler but with green eyes.

 

The adult male led the oldest, Sirius, to where Lucius was. “I apologize Mr. Malfoy. They got away from me while I was speaking to the Minister. Salazar please get off of that man’s lap. We have to go sit down.” 

 

The oldest tried to escape his parent’s wrath and walk away only to get his robe collar grabbed by someone else. “And where are you do you think you are going young man?” Eyes widened at the sight of who had the boys collar. 

 

There stood Draco Malfoy. The boy froze and looked up at Draco. “Nowhere Dad.” He then pouted. “But to stand beside you and Mama to represent the Malfoy family with dignity.” 

 

At hearing his son’s words Draco got a swift smack over the head. “Draco Lucius Malfoy! I have told you a million times do not fill our children’s heads with that pureblood bull that your father shoved down your throat when you were their age. If I hear it again I’ll be making the phrase broom in arse becomes real for your sake.”

 

Draco paled and scooped up the oldest onto his hip before going to sit in the extra chair beside the one labeled Potter. The other turned around and quickly scooped his youngest off Lucius’ lap and with another sorry moved to walk away. Everyone’s eyes widened when he plopped down into the seat labeled Potter. The door then opened again as the Minister walked into the room and moved to stand up in front of everyone.

 

“Mr. Potter I see you found your children. And your husband it seems.” The Minister said when he saw Draco seated beside the specified male. “Now everyone was called here because there will be some major changes to the Wizarding World. Thanks to Mr. Potter we are going to make it reach glory and hopefully prevent another Dark Lords Rising like a few years back. He’s been away for a while and came back with lots of ways that will make Wizards stronger, prouder, and more magic only oriented without having to kill muggles like what was being done before. Mr. Potter will explain the details and answer any questions you have.”

 

Harry stood up and handed Draco his youngest. He then walked up to stand before the Minister. “Minister. As I have told you already today my last name is Malfoy thanks to my marriage with Draco. Though due to both Draco and his father being in the room here I will go by my given name so as there won’t be any confusion. Now lets begin.” He ran a hand through his hair moving it away from his face and standing up straighter. 

 

“I have been away from the Wizarding world for a few years. Draco has been helping me with what I have come up with. A way to make the Wizarding World powerful without being found out by muggles and a way to reduce the amount of muggleborns that are born returning to muggle lifes. What I came up with will make there be more pureblood families as well as prevent muggles from ever attacking or threatening us again. We are going to integrate ourselves with Muggles in a way that they will not know that magic is real. They will just think we are a huge business corporation and civilization. I know this may seem really stupid or that i’ve gone crazy to most of you but this can work.” Harry said taking multiple shunk trunks out of his pockets. He made them all bigger by just snapping his fingers. 

 

He then opened them and started taking out stacks of papers. “I’ve traveled the world going between wizarding towns and muggle countries. I learned so much that would make even Voldemort scared of muggles. They have far surpassed us. They have technology that i’ve come to find out is strong enough to harm wizards without magic. What i’ve come up with is us taking over the muggle world without force. No fatalities and no one using magic to do so either. We would blend in as if we were always there. If we buy and run the top muggel businesses across the world we will have eyes everywhere and we’ll be seen as the top of society without being exposed.” He made a large moving screen appear with a wave of his hand and a picture appear on it. 

 

Draco was smirking proudly from his seat. The boys watching their other parent speak. They were silent and wide eyed as if in awe of their ‘mother’ speaking. “This picture is me right after the war. I help clean up Hogwarts and deal with casualties and the wounded. After I left however I traveled by foot. I went to Gringotts and got what I would need for my journey. My only thoughts were to travel and find a way to prevent another Tom Riddle incident. I came across an orphanage in a village hidden in New Zealand that was full of children. Every single child was a wizard. All abandoned by their muggle families because they were different. It was being run by three children. Ages fourteen, fifteen, and seventeen. The eldest two were not there when I arrived. I soon found out why.” Harry’s eyes clenched shut.

 

Draco turned his children away from seeing the screen as the picture changed. “The only reason the children were alive despite being malnourished and dying was because the eldest two had allowed themselves to be sold out to any perverted adult that would pay enough to feed just one of the younger children a single meal. When I found out I nearly blew an entire mountainside apart. I bought the orphanage without a second thought. What turned my stomach the most was that it turned out that most of the younger children there…” He clenched his fits as the picture changed to show a bunch of children. 

 

“...most of these children are actually the eldest one and his predecessors; older children who had died. These youngest ones are the children from the elder ones. With no doctor willing to take care of them the older children after giving birth multiple times would die. Not a week after I was there I had to bury seven of the children in this picture. The eldest two being the first two to die. They died from sexual abuse and multiple childbirths without proper medical care.” Harry changed the picture to show a row of graves. 

 

“The others were younger children who were sick or starved. Then there was Zack.” The picture changed. It showed a gorgeous child. “Turns out he is a pureblood.” He pulled up a second picture side by side with it. Everyone grimaced. It was of a malnourished badly hurt child strapped to a sacrificial altar in the middle of the woods. “This was Zack when I found him. His parents had decided to give him away to a muggle satanic club at their child’s school. Zack was so badly hurt that I was afraid that I with what healing magic i’d studied could even heal even his scratches. I did what I could and when I had him stable enough to move I took him to the nearest wizard hospital. He died in my arms right as I got there.”

 

Harry gripped at an object in his hand as his eyes glazed with tears slightly. “They immediately said there was nothing that could be done. They didn’t even try so I did something crazy and did something muggles would. I used a shock spell and restarted his heart. Only after I did that did they even think of helping the boy. This is why we as wizards no matter the blood purity are to blame just as much as the muggles. Zack is only one of many i’ve come across. Zack will never be able to speak due to irreparable damage to his vocal cords along with other health problems he’ll have to live with for the rest of his life all because of his parents.”

 

Harry then brought up pictures of huge muggle businesses. “As of a week ago. I own these businesses and am going to start with or without all of you. The forms that you were given when you entered are for you to read and sign if you decide you want to be a partner with me. To join me in this endeavor to make our world great once more. Those who feel i’m acting stupid and think my plans are rubbish are welcome to leave at any time they see fit.”

 

Harry waved Draco and the children forward. Draco stood next to Harry with the boys in their arms.“Those who do wish so will be privy to a vault in Gringotts that as the businesses and our endeavors thrive will have all the muggle money and wizard money. So far my business dealings are already branching out and soon as a month i’ll have a hold of every child that has magic that needs a proper home in a castle I bought. They will then be helped and given proper care, teaching, guidance, and hopefully homes with loving families. I know many families that can’t have children or have lost their heirs that would love to blood adopt a child or more than one.”

 

The next three hours were of questions, answers, and signed papers. Harry was over the moon at how many people were going to be a part of this. So much was going to change. Things were finally going to be better. Draco kissed his temple gently. What shocked them the most was when Lucius came forward with a signed paper and asked if he could hold his grandchildren. Harry and Draco smiled. They would never deprive their children of meeting their grandfather now that they were back in Britain. 


End file.
